


Quiet

by MicrowavedFairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Ambiguous Age, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Friendship, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knitting, Multi, Muteness, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Alternating, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Multiple, POV Wanda Maximoff, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Selective Muteness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowavedFairy/pseuds/MicrowavedFairy
Summary: Homeless reader is given a safe place to stay.Or Wanda stops an assault and gains a friend





	1. Mystery mush

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this chapter.No Bucky this chapter sorry.

Pov Wanda

"I swear if we have to eat visions cooking again I'm gonna lose it."Sam says as he walks back into the main sitting room of the avengers tower.  
"Come on Sam we promised Tony we wouldn't be mean about it he's actually trying you know".I say. I wouldn't call his cooking exactly edible but I don't think he'll actually end up killing anyone... maybe food poisoning but that's it, Tony learned the hard way but can't bring himself to make his...son?...creation?... Sad." I've taught him all I could just be glad he's not making chicken again." "Ugh don't remind me I had to hear Tony's bellyaching for 3 whole days." I roll my eyes at his dramatics" Just be glad your not Pepper,she had to tend to him hand and foot.' He laughs "Please girl I like to think I can do better than Stark, if I was going for a guy it'd definitely be that cute guy from the Martian, jaw line for days that man."  
"In your dreams bird brain I'm a catch and you know it." Tony says as he struts in the room, glass of scotch in hand phone in the other.Steve following shortly behind with a fearful look on his face. "Please tell me we're not eating that." Sam turns to him,"What is it anyways?" "I don't know but it looks like pink mush and smells like maple..."  
"Stark please tell me we're not actually gonna eat that..." He smiles and turns to everyone,"don't worry about it, just finished ordering from a restaurant not to far from here.". "Thank God I'm starving." Sam says "I'm gonna go wash up."With that he leaves the room  
"So who's gonna tell Vis were not eating his food?" "You are his girlfriend you do it."  
"Fine but next time it's his day to make dinner someone else is gonna have to do it."  
"Why do you let Vision cook if we never end up eating it most of the time?"Steve asks.  
"I like to think of it as practice, maybe he'll be decent at it once day."Stark says. "But you got sick last time..."  
" Which is why we're not eating mystery meat for dinner tonight."  
"I better go tell Vis."I say while walking the kitchen.

A few minutes later I walk back into the common room to find most everybody sitting around watching Sam and Clint chattering about a video game,Natasha playing referee.  
"I should head out to get that order anyone want to come?" Tony says,eyes fused to the characters on the TV.  
"I'll go no need to get up I could use the fresh air anyways." I say as I grab my coat. "Not by your self your not." Tony says turning his head towards me. "It's fine really, Vis and Steve are cleaning up the kitchen and I really could go for a walk, besides you said it was just near by and I'll definitely be back before the sun sets completely." "If you say so, call me if you change your mind I can always have Happy pick you up." " Deal I'll be back soon." I say as I walk to the elevators. Pressing the button for the ground floor. 


	2. To the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering content read the tags,also gives a little insight into Wanda's past.

Stop kicking..…fuck…….. I SAID STOP KICKING YOU STUPID BITCH!  
You’re looking for food when he grabs you, digging through the dumpsters when he puts his arm around your throat and tosses you beside it.  
He hits you again, honestly you’re surprised you’ve been able to fend this one off for so long you hardly even register the crippling pain in your head from where he bashed it against the floor a second ago.  
You feel like screaming but you physically can’t and you hate it, now he’s what can only be described as chewing on your neck as he rests his full body weight on you, rutting into you while he has his disgusting hands all over you.  
Pretty little thing under this coat aren’t you, he gasps as he pulls himself out of his pants, you take the chance to butt your head forward and break his nose, blood squirting all over you.  
FUCK! FUCKING BITCH! He grabs you by the shoulders and starts shaking you violently.  
If that’s how you want to be then fucking fine, I’ll kill you first…  
He puts his hand on your throat and presses down hard. At this point you stopped fighting, dizzy from the abuse inflicted and truly just want this to end.as your body loses feeling you hit your foot against the dumpster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

Wanda is on her way back to the tower when she hears a noise.  
Not really caring enough to stop until she hears a voice.  
Finally stopped fighting, good girl…..  
Curiosity getting the best of her she goes in the alley.  
What are you doing?!  
Seeing a man pulling the clothes off a bloody almost unconscious girl she nearly panics, they never taught her how to deal with this kind of situation, usually it was her Pietro has to watch out for given they were on their own from a young age, no other family besides the parents they lost. That changed when they joined hydra though, now she can protect herself.  
GET OFF OF HER! She drops what’s in her hands and rushes forward, landing a kick to his bloody face he immediately rolls off, crying out.  
FFFUCKING DAMN IT!  
Using her phone to dial the authorities she apprehends the man and rushes to you.  
Hey, hey stay awake ok he can’t hurt you anymore. Its ok now keep your eyes open.  
Going in and out of consciousness you relieved to see a young woman near you instead of that foul breath sad excuse of a human being.  
Panicking for a second you’re quickly relieved to feel that she’s just adjusting your clothing to cover you up properly.  
Hey no no no no keep your eyes open OK you’re going to be fine help is on the way.  
Pulling out her phone she dials Stark.  
He picks up immediately, roughhousing sounding off in the background. Maximoff you almost here yet, I swear if I have to hear Sam complain again I’m gonna let Nat smack him upside his bird brain, CHILDREN QUIET DOWN DADDY'S ON THE PHONE!  
Tony.

Damn it Sam! Nat go ahead *whack*”ah come on I didn’t say anything it was Clint!”*whack* “owww”

Ahahaha.  
Stark!  
WHAT!  
I’m gonna be late you’re going to have to find something else to feed them.  
What’s happening are you ok, do I need to come over there?  
I’m fine it’s just…..she takes in a shaky breath.  
Keep your eyes open for me….  
Wanda? What’s going on you scaring me here?  
I was walking home when I passed the restaurant and I heard a noise and went to see what was going on but…..Hey no no hey! Wake up sweetie. Stark she’s not waking up! , she says with a shaky voice.  
Who’s not waking up, come on explain so I can help ok…just take a deep breath ok I’m on my way. Friday transfer the call to my suit. Guys I’ll be back going for a joy ride ,Nat make sure they don’t eat my furniture….  
Ok you heard a noise and then what.  
I saw a man…and…  
You’re doing great ok go on.  
He was… He had this girl and he was….  
Its ok hey I’m almost there go on.  
I saw him…please just get here already she’s not waking up…..crying now all she can do is wait. Lights flashing your head in her lap creepy guy passed out close by and there’s blood everywhere.  
The setting not doing much to calm her nerves reminded of the times Pietro had to fight off groups of young men who were looking for a fight and all she could do was hope he survived and try to get help. Sometimes all she wants is her big brother to keep her safe no matter how powerful she is now she still feels like a scared girl looking for her parents.  
Landing stark gets a view of the scene, there’s dinner on the ground, and Wanda terrified and looking lost in her head, a girls head in her lap.  
The authorities arrive and he takes over seeing as Wanda is trying to hold herself together.  
After the man is dealt with he goes to Wanda.  
Wanda there gonna take her now ok.  
No I need to know she’s ok they can’t just….but what if she…..  
Hey its fine ok as soon as she’s gonna get a room ill move her to Cho’s wing for observation ok. He puts a hand to her shoulder.  
Promise?  
Yeah now come on ok.  
The medics put you know a stretcher assessing your wounds, wheeling you in the ambulance.  
Ok call me with updates I don’t want to have to end up ransacking the hospital just for information on her.  
I wan’t to go too. Hey don’t worry ok she’ll be at the tower soon enough let’s just go get the gang pizza or something. Ok. They set off for dinner and you’re on your way to the hospital, not knowing if you’ll ever wake up and how drastically your life will change if you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks so different when i have a computer and i'm finally not homeless for now. sorry if its hard to tell them all apart. its so different writing instead of reading. I promise i'll work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me with the pov and grammar and whatever I'm mostly gonna write this when I can't sleep and edit when I have the resources. I'm actually homeless right now, crashing on a sofa but at least I have wifi and a cheap phone. Bucky will definitely be in the next chapter. On a side note this is my first fic so it's probably not gonna be very good but I mean I gotta start somewhere.\\\update above//


End file.
